An Echo of The Past
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: Matt/OC. Why do none of Matt's relationships work out? Perhaps because at one time he had a best friend, one who knew him before the accident, and became so much more than just that. A girl who was no longer with him, even though he wished she was dearly. And who just so happened to stumble back into his life one day, after thirteen years of silence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I really don't know what I'm doing. I really, **_**really **_**didn't want to post this, especially having just finished my Avengers fanfiction. I still have two Austin and Ally ones going too, but what can I say? Daredevil was calling me. Or more or less, Charlie Cox was. I swear Marvel's going to kill me one day with all their super sexy British Actors.**

**Sorry. Let me re-introduce myself. I'm AAG1D. And I might be sort of obsessed with Daredevil which is ironic, because some parts of the show make me sick. It's just that Charlie Cox does such a good job portraying the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, that I couldn't help myself from falling in love. Hence why I started writing this fic.**

**I can't promise continuous updates every week. I DO have a life, despite what all my friends believe. Also, I warn you now that parts of it will not be compatible with the show - such as how Matt grew up before and after the accident. But for the most part I shall do my best to please, and I hope you all enjoy my eventual Matt/OC.**

**22 Years Ago**

Matt was nervous, to say the least.

He bit his lip, hands clenched tight to his books as his gaze drifted past the glass walls of the principle's office. Eyes squinting at the harsh glare the fluorescent lighting gave off, he could already make out the cliques at the new school. Primary years or not, kids gathered according to interest. His biggest fear was finding a group to fit into. Or worst - fitting into the _wrong _group.

His father's conversation with the principle filtered in and out. Short attention span... low reading comprehension... he cringed as the principle whistled as his father listed off his faults. He knew it disappointed his dad despite how much his father tried to hide it. He wanted the best for Matt, but Matt just couldn't find it in him to try harder at academics. They weren't as interesting as his superhero comics, or baseball glove.

The principle finally turned to Matt, stretching an obviously strained smile over his features, leaning down much too close to Matt's face for his liking. His breath reeked of garlic.

"Well, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here at Hell's Kitchen Elementary, Matthew," Matt tried not to cringe as spit flew from the principle's mouth, and landed between his feet. Finally the man returned to his full height, facing his father once again. Matt heard the shrill screech of the bell, but made no indication to move from his father's side.

"I'll just need you to sign the rest of the papers, Mr. Murdoch, and then I can take Matthew here to his new classroom."

His father smiled politely, though Matt could tell his father was frustrated. He had signed at least a dozen other papers that morning already. Matt was going to a new Grade School for crying out loud - not selling his body to science.

Another good fifteen minutes passed before he finally said goodbye to his dad. During the entire period he stood awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the grouchy old secretary who walked past twice. When he finally stepped into the school's hallway it was almost a relief despite the fact that his father was no longer by his side.

With the hallways empty they seemed much larger, and Matt was scared that if he didn't keep up with the principle the halls would swallow him whole. The classes that they passed were already in session, and Matt was cursing the inevitable production his late arrival would garner. They arrived at an open door within minutes.

"Ms. Boles," The principle smiled at the young woman with fiery red hair and harsh green eyes once they had stepped inside. Immediately Matt felt all eyes swivel onto him, and he wished nothing more than that he was invisible at that moment. "This is your new student, Matthew Murdoch."

A chorus of hellos.

Ms. Boles smiled at him.

It looked more like a maniacle smirk of glee.

"Lovely. There's a seat beside Teresa in the corner."

The principle left as Matt made his way to the double desk in the back corner. A girl with long curly brown hair scowled. "My name's Terrianalynne, _not _Teresa," The girl didn't even give him a second glance as he sat down, as she was too busy scowling at the teacher. Ms. Boles only smirked.

"Now, now, _Teresa," _She put emphasis on the name. "Your parents have registered you as Teresa, and so that is what you shall be called. Now, back to addition..."

The teacher's droll was lost on Matt, as he stared curiously at the girl beside him. Her eyes were green with flecks of golden brown, and a smarter of freckles actually made her quite pretty.

"You're staring," She finally broke him out of his thoughts, eyes not even wavering from the board. "You're the new kid. I'm supposed to be staring at you, not the other way around."

"Sorry," Matt immediately flushed at being caught. "What's with the name?"

The girl stiffened for a minute. Matt thought she wasn't going to tell him as she chewed her lip, and clearly contemplated it. She surprised him when she finally blurted, "My parent died last year in a car accident and I've been in the foster system. Only this family wants to adopt me, and since the papers are almost through, they've decided to change my name cause they think Terrianalynne is too weird. I don't want to stay with them though."

Matt blinked twice at the onslaught of information. "Oh," He eloquently responded. The girl blushed this time.

"Sorry, let's start over," She offered him a timid smile. "I'm Terrianalynne Jacquelette," The long name was almost funny coming from such a small girl. Matt smiled back.

"Matthew Murdoch," He returned. "Though most just call me Matt."

"Can I call you Matty?"

He chuckled. "I guess if you really want. No one's ever called me that before."

"Goody," Her toothy grin did something funny to his stomach, but he thought nothing of it. "Do you want to play with me at recess? I don't play dolls, I promise."

Another laugh. "As long as you promise."

She raised her left hand, placing her right across her breastbone. "I swear."

"Don't swear!" Matt gasped before he could help himself, speaking a little louder than he had meant to, and earning a glare from some prissy girl in front of him. "It's bad."

She frowned. "Are you religious or something?"

He nodded solemnly. "Catholic," He explained. "You?"

She shook her head.

"Oh," Matt accepted that. A hand grabbing his gave him pause.

"Why are your hands all bruised?"

Matt blinked. For a weird moment he almost thought she looked... hopeful? It was gone quickly as he explained, "My dad's a boxer. He sometimes shows me a few things."

"Oh," Her face became closed off. He decided to let it slide. She reached into her backpack a moment later. "Give me your hand," she suddenly demanded.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "So I can put a band aid on it. Duh."

"Men don't need band aids," Matt argued, though he found himself reaching her hand towards her anyways.

"That's stupid," She countered. "Everyone needs band aids."

Matt said nothing as Dora the Explorer covered his one busted knuckle. Despite his slight humiliation at the feminine band aid, he smiled. "Thanks. You always carry band aids?"

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And lucky for you, yes, I do always carry band aids. You never know when you might need them," Her face became distant once again. Matt frowned at the tone of her voice, but didn't want to pry.

Changing the topic he asked, "When's break here, TJ?"

"TJ?" She quirked a brow. Heat coloured the tips of his ears, but he absolutely refused to let it slip onto his cheeks. "Yeah, you know... your initials. Not going to lie, I don't think I can pronounce your name. And I didn't want to call you Teresa since you clearly hate it, but I need to stop referring to you as 'she' and so TJ it is," He sort of rambled.

Relief filled him when she giggled. "I like it. TJ and Matty, best friends for life."

"Yeah," Matt agreed as he finally relaxed in his desk, his previous worries about friends leaving him. "TJ and Matty."

He didn't stop smiling all day.

**Present Day**

Matt was having a crap day.

That was probably an understatement. For starters, Foggy changed his brand of hair gel. While it didn't seem like that big of a deal, for a man with heightened senses, which just so happened to also include a heightened sense for smell, the strength at which the gel wafted from Foggy's hair was unbearable. Matt didn't want to be impolite, but seriously. Was no one else getting a headache?

Or perhaps the headache was coming on due to Karen's incessant rambling. As much as he appreciated their secretary, there were times when she could push his buttons. Such as when he was sitting in his cramped desk chair, starving due to lack of breakfast, and having a whole list of clientele complaints spieled at him.

Not a great morning starter.

Of course, the morning wouldn't be half as bad had he not stayed up to three the previous morning as Daredevil. He really hadn't meant to be out so late - honest - it just sort of happened. A nasty slice on his torso ended up in him getting another lecture from Claire, as well as about twenty stitches. To say he was able to sleep after that would be a lie. And a poorly given one at that.

He fought back a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was in an irritable mood that morning, but the plastic pegs were digging into his nose. He felt like suing someone. Or better yet, beating someone up and then suing them just because he could.

"Matt are you even listening to me?" Karen's thoughts interrupted his as he rubbed his eyes. They were tired, though he wasn't sure from what. It wasn't like he actually _used _them or anything anymore.

"Dude, are we gonna have to restrict your Daredevil time or something? This is like your third day this week you've been off. And don't think I don't see the bruise creeping on your neck. And not a sexy, hickey bruise, but like a Matt-got-his-ass-handed to him bruise," Foggy sputtered off.

Matt fought a wince as his friend's words seem to bounce off the walls, and get louder. "Sorry guys," He apologized genuinely. "Lot on my mind recently."

"Like actual lawyer business-sy stuff on your mind, or just plain old Daredevil stuff?" Foggy questioned. Matt pursed his lips.

"June third is next week."

"June third?" Karen questioned. "Is that date important somehow?"

Matt bit his lip and felt his stomach twist. "No. Just letting sentiment get in the way."

Foggy snapped, and Matt could just picture his face wrinkled in concentration. "Wait a sec, isn't that the day that Terry girl left you?"

"Terry girl?" He could hear the curiosity in Karen's tone. "Were you two a thing?"

Matt fought the urge to throw Foggy out of the window for bringing it up. He felt his body stiffen. "First off, Foggy, her name is Terrianalynne. Secondly, she didn't leave me - her foster parents made her move. And to answer your question Karen, in all honesty the last time I saw her was over thirteen years ago, so even if we ever were a thing, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Doesn't matter," Foggy scoffed, and Matt could hear the disbelief in his tone. "The first time I met you, you were all doom and gloom because she was gone. So of course I thought, hey! What better idea than to befriend the blind guy pouting on the front steps of the University! Cuz that turned out so well," He mumbled the last part.

"I was not pouting."

"He was totally pouting," Foggy assured Karen, and Matt could tell from the vibrations in her chest that she was holding back a laugh.

"Moving on to more important matters," Matt cleared his throat, "I'm seriously fine, I swear. I just tend to keep myself a little more distracted this time of year than most. Even if it results in 'Matt-got-his-ass-handed to him bruises,'" He joked. Foggy didn't laugh. Come to think of it, Foggy never laughed at his jokes around that time of year.

To his utter embarrassment, his stomach let out a growl. He heard Foggy moan. "Don't tell me you're starving yourself too."

Matt fought an eye roll, though he knew it would be pointless behind his red glasses. "No, Foggy, I'm not starving myself. Merely forgot to eat."

"Of course you did," He felt something jut into his lap, and he picked up his cane confusedly. Foggy just made another sound of exasperation, as though speaking with a four year old. "Come on, it's not like we have free bagels here."

"You're still sore about that, aren't you?" Matt stood up, donning his jacket while he did.

"Dude, Free. Bagels. Every single morning. What's not to be sore about? You head out man, I'll catch up. Just have to run a few things by Karen before we leave."

Just judging from his tone, Matt could tell that something was off. His suspicions were confirmed as he caught Foggy whispering quickly to Karen, "I don't know much, just that she was his childhood best friend..."

By the time Foggy finally joined Matt on the sidewalk a good five minutes had passed. Matt didn't bring it up though. If he did Foggy would start to question him about how he was _really _feeling - a habit they seemed to follow every year which Matt wasn't too keen on. As he had told Karen it had been over thirteen years since he had last seen her anyways. He ought to move on.

Foggy's arm looped through his out of habit. He really didn't mind. In fact, the simple gesture reminded him of simpler times, before the Daredevil stuff tared their friendship.

He missed those times.

"So," Foggy raised his voice over the traffic, though Matt had no issue zeroing in on it. "What are you feeling? Pastry and Coffee? Good old eggs and ham?"

Matt's stomach grumbled again. "The works sounds good."

"IHOP it is," Foggy agreed, turning them down the street. They walked in silence for a bit before Foggy spoke up. "So," _Here it comes. "_How are you really doing Matt?"

"Sore," He offered. He could almost feel the look Foggy was giving him.

"I'm serious buddy," Foggy insisted. "Last year you were so depressed that you called in sick to work three days in a row. The year before that you broke up with that one chick for no other reason than that it was June third. And don't even get me started on-"

"Alright, Foggy," Matt found his teeth grinding together as he stopped his friend. "I get it."

"Do you?" Foggy pushed on. "Cuz why do I keep getting the strange vibe that you don't?"

Matt's hand tightened around his cane.

"And why can't _you _just leave it-"

Matt's anger dissipated as something rammed into him, knocking his feet out from under him. Out of habit his body stiffened, his senses flaring on red alert. He was vaguely aware of shouting and Foggy asking if he was fine. Whatever - _whoever _\- rammed into him gasped for breath.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Matt's body clenched again, though this time for an entirely different reason. Blood rushed through him as his breathing stopped, his mind kicking into overdrive. Because it couldn't be. It just _couldn't _be.

"Hey! Stop that woman!" The shout got closer. But all Matt could focus on was the woman struggling to get off of him. He never could forget the scent of her hair.

Gruff hands helping him up. Foggy. "Jesus," His best friend breathed towards the woman. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry," Another mumble. A tightening in Matt's chest. "Just please-"

Her escape was cut off as his hand reached out with snake-like precision to grab her wrist. He almost dropped it when he felt how thin it was, but there was no mistake.

"TJ?" The name was nothing more than a whisper on his tongue.

But it was enough to have the woman freeze. Matt was more than aware of how her heartbeat started moving erratically, almost as though having a panic attack. The jingling of keys and the like alerted him to two other males joining them.

"Stop right there," A gruff sounding one - a security guard if the oil on his gun was anything to go by - insisted. The woman in his grasp struggled.

The other man, a slightly out of breath one arrived moments after the guard. "Thank you, good sir for stopping this thief."

But Matt's attention was elsewhere. "TJ?" He asked again, terrified that his mind was decieving him. Scared witless, that it was all in his imagination. But that's when he heard it.

"Matty?"


	2. Chapter 2

**19 Years Ago**

Some days, Matt was grateful for his lack of vision. He found that without the distraction it was easier to focus on things. He learned to appreciate his other senses. He ate ice cream for how it tasted and not what colour it was. He dressed himself not for a style, but for how the material felt. Even more so, he had learned to tell when people were lying to him.

That hadn't been an easy thing to learn, even with his heightened senses, and loss of distraction. But as of late it had been easier, especially since Stick had helped him hone in on his senses last year. He had learned to be more aware of his surroundings, than he ever could have been with his eyes.

So to reiterate, some days, Matt was grateful for his lack of vision.

However, today was not one of those days.

No, today he yearned for nothing more than to see the blueness of the sky once again, or even the pale flesh of his own arms. More importantly of course, he wanted to see his best friend.

Because she was most _definitely _lying to him.

He first noticed last month. Normally, he didn't bother focusing on her. She had been such a constant in his life - the only constant he still had from before the accident - and as a result she had almost faded into the wood work of his mind. Became a permanent fixture that he was accustomed to seeing to the point that it was no longer distinct. But last month changed that.

It was subtle, of course, barely recognizable. But it had been there. The slightest hesitation in her voice when he asked why she wasn't as talkative as usual that day. She had laughed it off and blamed it on exhaustion, but he knew better. He never said anything, but he never forgot about that hesitation either.

It was then that he started to notice her oddities. And not the fact that she would randomly start talking to herself, or how her favourite cafeteria lunch meat was spam. No, rather he began to notice the way her heart would skip a beat when asked how her weekend went, or how she deflected any chance he offered to come to her house, and always chose to meet him elsewhere instead.

But today was the last straw.

She was _limping._

With every step that she took pain rolled off of her in waves. He could sense it in her awkward movements, and the vibrations from the groans she thought she was hiding from him. Moreover, he could taste stale blood in the air.

"-And then I said-"

"What happened TJ?" He cut her off as they stopped walking, his arm which was linked through hers halting their pace.

He felt her heart speed up again as she said, "I told you Matty. I fell down the stairs this morning."

"You're lying to me," His tone left no room for objection. "What happened?"

He could feel her gulp. Her shoulders tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matt could tell all too well though that she knew what he was talking about. Judging from the way she was biting her lip, she knew that he knew too. "Was it that Thompson kid again?"

Eugene Thompson was TJ's neighbour, and an endless bully to anyone with an IQ over a hundred. At eleven years of age he was already 5'10" and king of the playground. As of late, his favourite victims just so happened to be Matt and his bestfriend.

"No," He could feel her hair whip around as she shook her head, "It's not, I promise. Eugene hasn't bugged me all week."

"Then what is it?" Matt prodded, fed up with the secrecy. "Why else could you be so weird as of late?"

"You're the only one being weird right now Matty," Her arm retracted from his, and he found his hand tightening on his cane as he righted himself. "In fact, you've been weird since that old man visited you."

As the son of a boxer, Matt knew all about sucker punches and right hooks. He knew exactly how painful each could be, and the consequences of the aftermath. But nothing had ever hurt as bad as the low blow she had just given him.

As soon as he recovered, he found himself reeling back on the defense. "Yeah? Well how many times can you fall down the stairs or run into walls before you stop being so pig-headed and just let me help?"

"And what would you do?" Her snarl was on the verge of tears. "Wack them with your stupid cane? Hate to break it to you Matthew, but you're _blind. _You'd be of no use anyways."

_Ouch. _He fought back his own tears. "How would you know? You clearly don't trust me enough to see!"

She let out a shrill scream of frustration. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," She started marching angrily down the sidewalk. But Matt wasn't done with her yet. Not even bothering to use his cane, and going off his senses alone he surged forward and yanked her arm.

That's when she screamed.

Not a scream of anger towards him, or even one of hate. Come to think of it, either of those would've been preferable to the scream that erupted from her body. Because it was none other than a wail of pure pain. A cry that chilled Matt to the bone, dissipating his anger.

"I'm sorry TJ," He exclaimed as guilt washed over him and he loosened his grip. "What's wrong?"

It took a moment for her sobs to stop. Matt pulled her close and held her gentley the entire time. When they did finally cease, they just stood on the sidewalk like that for a long while. It wasn't until her heartbeat calmed and her chin rested contentedly on his shoulder that he asked again.

"My shoulder," She admitted into his shirt. "I dislocated it this morning."

Dropping his cane, he pulled away enough so that he could feel her arm. She said nothing as his hand trailed up to her sleeve. It was there that he could feel her swollen flesh, freshly bruised from his sharp grab on her arm. It definitely had been dislocated, if the funny sound it made whenever she moved was anything to go by.

His mouth went dry. "TJ?" He implored with a whisper. She lowered her head.

"It was the Pattersons," Her words were nearly lost in the wind. Matt stiffened.

"Your adoptive parents?"

She nodded in confirmation.

Matt had never felt such a strong surge of hate his entire life. It came from the core of his being, and roared throughout the rest of him. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. All he knew was that what he learned was just so _wrong_, and there had to be an explanation. He had met TJ's parents on several occasions and they seemed nice enough. How could they be capable of what she was implying?

He took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. IT wouldn't do her any good if he lost his temper with her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, though he could feel her wince as she did so. "It's normally not so... intense," She hesitated as she searched for the right word. "But last night we got report cards home, and they weren't too pleased to see that I was getting a C in Language Arts. It's my fault it got so out of hand, really. If I had just put more of an effort in during that class, none of it would've happened."

"What do you mean 'normally?'" Matt could feel the worry creep into his voice. "TJ, how long has this been going on for?"

She didn't reply, but she didn't need to. Her silence was enough.

"Why haven't you contacted social services?" He couldn't believe what was happening to his bestfriend. Like, he knew it happened. He had met other children at St. Agnes who had a past of abuse. But he had never thought that TJ could be a part of that list too. He felt like such a bad friend for not noticing. "Why did you even let the adoption go through?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you!" She finally blurted, and Matt could feel her heart elevate again - only this time in hysteria.

"What?" Her words took him aback. It took her several breaths before she was calm enough to speak again.

"I wasn't, going to let the adoption go through originally," The air between them was thick. "Even as foster parents showed signs of aggression. They only kept me for the money. The only reason I ended up being adopted, was when they found out they couldn't have a child of their own. They figured if they adopted me, then they'd at least have someone to take care of them when they're older.

"I didn't want to stay," She reiterated. "But," She let out an awkward laugh. "It was like the fates were conspiring against me, because the day that I finally gathered the courage to call my agent, the principle dragged this new kid into class, who just so happened to sit beside me." Matt was quiet. "He didn't call me Teresa, and didn't pity me for my parents. He became my bestfriend."

Matthew didn't know what to say. He was touched, but at the same time couldn't stop the insurmountable amout of guilt which was threatening to swallow him alive. Because _he _was the reason she was broken and bruised. She put up with it to stay with him. Come to think of it, he could vaguely remember her mentioning that she didn't like her adoptive parents the first day they met. But she never spoke another word of it after that day.

"You put up with them for me?" He gave a sad smile, betraying his emotions. He felt her sniffle.

"You're my bestfriend Matty," She offered simply. "My _only _friend. I'd go to hell and back for you." She hesitated another moment before adding on, "And I'm sorry for what I said earlier about Stick. He was an idiot for leaving you, but I know it still hurts."

He shrugged it off. "It might hurt, but not as much as it could've, because _he's _not my bestfriend."

She laughed slightly. "Good to know."

His arm looped around hers again, and they started slowly down the road again. Matt bit his lip. "Hey TJ?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was lighter now that her secret was out.

"Promise me that you'll tell me when it happens again. I know I can't do anything to stop it, but I'd still like to know."

"Just don't tell anyone," Her voice held her agreement.

"Who would I tell?" He joked as they continued on their way. "You're my only friend too, you know."

They both smiled at that.

**Present Day**

His own heartbeat was erratic as his senses honed in on the situation. His hand held tight to her arm, refusing to let go as though it was a lifeline. "Oh my gosh," He heard her quiet murmer.

"Ma'am you are under arrest for-"

"Wait!" Matt stepped in between the guard and her, not caring at that moment if people started to question his sudden sense of direction. "I'm a lawyer officer. What happened?"

"This woman shoplifted from my store, that's what!" The cranky store manager shouted.

Matt didn't even hesitate. "I'll pay triple for whatever she stole in exchange for your discretion in this matter."

The owner's shock hit him like a wall. That wasn't the only thing that hit him though.

"_What?" _Foggy's screech made him wince. "Matt, are you out of your mind?"

He ignored his friend. "How much?" He intoned to the owner again.

"Twenty dollars," He sniffed, though Matt could tell from his sweaty palms that she probably owed less than that. Not bothering to argue however, his hand finally left her arm as he dug into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. He pulled out three twenties and handed them to the man.

"That's it," Foggy started talking to himself. "You've lost it. I knew-"

"Foggy will you shut-up?" He rounded on his friend. "Just trust me."

Foggy lowered his voice so only Matt could hear before ranting, "That's easier when your bestfriend doesn't dress up in red spandex and kick ass as a hobby! You better explain yourself real quick Murdock."

"Look, it's not what you..."

Matt trailed off as he felt the presence from beside him vanish. Spinning around abrubtly, he was met by an empty space where she had been standing merely moments before. Going into panic mode, he spun back to the guard and the owner.

"Where did she go?" His voice belayed his urgency.

"She slipped away while you and your associate were talking," The owner sniffed again. "That's what you get for helping the riff raff I say, nothing but trouble the lot of them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way..."

But Matt never heard the end of his sentence, for he had already picked up his cane and was running. Sprinting through the crowded New York sidewalk, mind searching for her familiar signature.

"Matt what the hell!" He heard Foggy shout, which was quickly followed by his friend's quick steps. "Wait up!"

_There._

He crossed the street, clipping the back end of a car, and earning an insult from the driver. As he ran he locked her image into his memory. The clothes she was wearing were old but well-cared for, washed in a subway washroom with the standard hand soap. The bag of groceries she carried in her hand was filled with nothing more than a few cans of beans, a loaf of bread, and a jar of peanut? - no, almond butter. Her heart was erratic and her breathing quick as she weaved through the streets.

He was so focused on her signature, that he didn't notice the one in front of him until it was too late.

"Sorry!" He called as he nearly tripped over his feet. The older woman grunted a complaint before telling him to watch where he was going. As he regained his footing, Foggy's hand reached out and snatched his arm.

"Geez Matt," His friend's heavy panting obnoxiously loud. "What's gotten into you? It's just a homeless chick."

"No," He was near hysteria himself. "Foggy it was her."

"Who?" He could hear the incredulous question in Foggy's voice.

Matt barely took a moment to regain his breath before saying, "TJ."

And then he was off again.

Her signature was weaker now - she was at least a good block ahead of him. But he held onto it like a lifeline, blocking out near everyone else, allowing it to guide him. Because he let her get away from him once. But he swore never to let that happen again.

He dropped his cane along with all his pretences and just ran.

Not run like Matt Murdock, but he ran like the devil.

Left, right, down an alley, through a traffic filled street. He left in his wake aggravated people and shouts from annoyed vendors, but he paid them no heed. The only thing he paid attention to, was the signature that stopped ahead of him.

As he felt her slow in an alley before disappearing into a dilapitated building, he lowered his own heartbeat. Stepping from the busy street into the dank remains of the filth between two old buildings, he scrunched his nose at the horrid smell. Her signature was just inside the building to his right, along with another person's. He was only a few steps away when he heard Foggy's ragged breathing behind him.

"My god Matt," A heart attack was very possible if his spazzing heartbeat was anything to go by. His hand was clenched around Matt's cane. "If you keep this up, everyone's going to know who you really are."

Though despite the truth in Foggy's words, Matt found himself unable to absorb the warning in them. Because he had reached the hole in the wall that TJ had disappeared into, and as his senses took in the picture, he found himself frozen, paralyzed.

The small, windowless room was dank, mold growing in the walls. Completely bare save for an old mattress and some blankets, Matt wouldn't have thought that anyone could live in such a hovel, had it not been for her ingrained signature, hinting at nights of rest there. She sat on the mattress with another person, the bread open on her lap, her fingers covered in the almond butter and spreading it on the grain.

She looked up startled as Foggy continued talking, and even after thirteen years, Matt had no issue picturing her wide eyes, and long curly hair.

"What is it?" Foggy stopped his rant as he came to stand beside Matt, after seeing the shock on his friend's face. "Did you - oh."

Oh was right.

For the other person beside TJ, who's mouth was greedily devouring the food, was none other than a four year old girl.

**Hi again! So, I didn't get much feedback on the first chapter, but I did get quite a few followers, so I'm presuming you all liked it? Either way, here's another chapter. It was pointed out to me that I was spelling Murdock wrong, so I changed it in this chapter. Sorry about that. TBH I've never read Daredevil comics - I'm more of a Nova person myself. So if you guys have any suggestions, I'm more than open to them!**

**Thanks again for those who did support this fic. I'll try to update soon.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**17 Years Ago**

"... Hence why the thirteenth amendment was created."

Matt felt TJ's arm clip him slightly as it jutted up with purpose. "But Mr. Blonsky, aren't we going to discuss the civil war which set the premise for that amendment in the first place?" Matt stiffled a smile as the teacher let out a huff of irritation at the fact that she didn't wait to be called on to speak.

"Perhaps in two years," Was the teacher's response - one that he had been giving to every interjection that TJ made that morning. "Now if it's alright with the know-it-all," Matt could hear the sarcasm, "Please flip in your books to page thirty-three..."

The scowl on TJ's face, was as clear as day, even to someone as blind at Matt. It enticed him to tune out the rest of the teacher's drolling lecture, as he turned and quirked a smile at his best friend instead.

"Stop smirking," Her chair shifted as she leaned backwards, crossing her arms in the process. "It's not my fault he's not teaching properly."

"I didn't say anything," Matt's whisper was entangled with a stiffled laugh, as he readjusted his glasses on his nose. He couldn't help himself from tacking on, "Know-it-all."

That earned him a shove in the gut, before they both broke out in giggles.

"Matthew and Teresa," They immediately hushed, as the impatience coloured their teacher's tone. "Perhaps the two of you would like to share what you find so amusing with the class."

"Like the fact that you're having an affair with Mrs. Daniels?" Matt couldn't resist the small jab, even if he only muttered it under his breath so TJ could hear once again. She broke into another fit of giggles, plastering a wide grin on Matt's own face.

"What was that?" Matt could feel the vein in his teacher's forehead actually _throb, _and he wondered how long it would take before it burst. He probably could figure out stuff like that, if he took a biology class or something. He placed the thought on the back burner as something to consider in the future.

"Nothing Mr. Blonskey," He tried to offer innocently. Unfortunately their teacher was having none of it.

"You both can stay in for recess," He growled. "Now back to the topic..."

Matt wasn't sure how long the stupid talk was. At one point he ran his fingers over his braille watch, which claimed they had only been in class for fifteen minutes. Deciding that it had to be broken, he sighed and turned back to TJ.

He enjoyed the quiet moments in class with her, because they allowed him to study her - as creepy as that sounded. He didn't mean it in a stalker kind of way, but just in the fact that when he focused, he could almost see her once again. It had been near four years since the last time he could see, and he knew just with his own body that _a lot _changed in that time period. He could hardly make it through a day anymore, without his voice cracking.

Her hair was still long, and curled at the ends, though the length more oft than not pulled out the curls near the roots. She still used the same dollar-bottle shampoo that the Pattersons bought her from the corner general store, and she still had dirt caked under her nails, from when she had tossed a mud glob at him the previous day.

And she was taller than him. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but since she had hit her growth spurt the year previous, she now stood a good two inches taller than him. He couldn't wait till he hit his as a result.

On a less superficial basis, he could hear her bones creak as she breathed, reminders of the cracks and flaws from breaks and sprains, both from the car accident which killed her parents, and from events that followed. That sound haunted Matt more than he'd care to admit. It acted as a constant memory of the Pattersons short temper, and how he could do absolutely nothing to protect her.

To be honest, he really was amazed at the friend he had chosen. Unlike the other boys who had stopped asking him to join their games, and always picked him last for things, TJ had stood proudly beside him. What was more, she never tried to treat him differently, acting as though he might break. They had their ups and downs, but she always met him diligently at the corner between her house and St. Agnes every morning. When Thompson pushed him around on the playground, she always tried to push him back. She was there no matter what.

At night when he couldn't sleep due to the onslaught of nightmares which seemed to be triggered by noisy storms, she always ended up sneaking into the church and staying the night. They'd construct a tent between the corner of his room and his bed, huddling beneath the thin sheet with wide eyes and whispered words, claiming to be unafraid. While her heartbeat said otherwise, Matt never said anything, because in truth he knew that he needed her as much as she needed him.

She'd leave before daybreak, or whenever Matt would hear one of the nuns coming to check on him. He knew their secret hideouts probably couldn't last forever - he had been a Catholic long enough to know that for some reason it was a sin when a man and woman slept together and they weren't married (But technically he and TJ were still kids, so it had to be okay) - so he treasured what they had.

And then there were the other moments, where he didn't need her, but she needed him. Those were his favourite. The one's where he felt like he was important to her. Nights when she came to the church, not because of difficulty sleeping, but for another reason entirely. When he could smell her coming due to the lingering scent of blood before she even stepped onto the block. The nights where she trusted him to stitch her up, and hold her as she cried.

He knew that she hated dogs, and despite what people seemed to think, it truly wasn't because she was afraid of them, but because she was slightly OCD. He knew that when she laughed - _truly _laughed - her nose scrunched up, and she often would snort. That even though she hated piano, she could play a piece of Bach backwards, if only to please the Patterson's.

She loved to sing, even if it was more of a cauterwal, and she would eat anything if dared. And while she wasn't always the brightest when it came to staying, and more importantly getting, out of trouble, her heart was there with every beat, and that was what Matt loved. That she knew how to live in the moment, and embraced it with a passion.

He was broken out of his thoughts as the bell rang. Like usual, the other students left, the jocks bursting from their desk in a frenzy of papers and pent up energy, the nerds lingering, and discussing the lesson. Matt made himself comfortable in his seat.

For an awkward moment, the two of them just sat there as the teacher collected his papers. Finally the silence was broken with a harsh, "I'm leaving to the staff room now. If either of you so much as move you can count on after school detention."

Heavy footsteps. The sound of the door closing, the lock sliding into place on the other side. Silence consuming them once again, but this one comfortable rather than awkward.

"Thank god he's gone!" TJ suddenly exclaimed, and Matt had only the momentary displacement of air to brace himself as she landed heavily on his lap, arm covering her eyes rather dramatically.

Matt chuckled. "I thought you didn't believe in God."

A shrug. "It's a saying. Just cause I'm not Catholic doesn't mean I can't use it."

"Touche," He could hear the laugh in her voice. "Though it wouldn't hurt you to come to church every once and a while. You might even start believing in God."

She sat up again, this time hoping onto the table. "Or not."

Matt could tell when he lost the battle, and simply offered a surrendering smile. "Or not," He agreed. Changing topic he said, "I am so done with Middle School."

Her laugh made him smile. "That makes two of us. Ugh, be thankful you can't see at least. If I watch Sally and Philip make out once more I swear I'm gonna puke."

"Look on the bright side," Matt offered. "At least you can't hear them slurping at each other's saliva."

He felt her shiver in disgust, as he did likewise at the thought. "As I said," She reiterated. "I am _so _done with Middle School."

A silence settled between them once again, as it so often did. A moment later Matt was hit with the musty old smell of parchment and ink, and he could hear the crinkling of aged paper. He leaned back into his chair. "Are you seriously reading again?"

He could hear her eyes roll in her sockets. A swishy noise, which was actually kind of creepy come to think of it. "Of course. Not all of us are illiterate."

Matt adjusted his glasses on his nose. "I'm not illiterate. Books are just boring. For your information, I used to love reading for fun."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious," Matt argued. "Comic books definitely count as books."

"No they don't!" He heard her dog ear the corner of the page, as she put her focus into their argument rather than reading. "And normal books can be just as fun as comic books. It forces you to use your imagination."

"Prove it," He placed his hands behind his head as a smile strethed across his face, confident that he couldn't loose the argument. "What are you reading right now that's so 'fun.'"

A sniff indicated that she had stuck her nose up into the air, put off by Matt's comment. "It's the Chronicles of Prydain, but this is the third book. The first starts with an Assistant Pig-Keeper named Taran, and a Princess named Eilonwy..."

Matt listened as she described in detail the plotlines of the book. And as hard as he tried in the beginning not to become enraptured in her words, he found himself enjoying the inflections of her voice as she spoke, and sunk deeper and deeper into the story until her was on the edge of his chair, begging her to continue. By the time she finished lunch was almost over, but he didn't care.

"See," Her smug tone didn't even bother him. "Books are fun."

"Maybe just that series," Matt found himself conceding. "You have to finish so you can tell me what happens. Eilonwy is kind of a weird name, don't you think?"

"So is Terrianalynne," She deadpanned.

Matt gave a cheeky grin. "It is, but unfortunately she is also my bestfriend, so I can't say that."

He was greeted by a thwack on the back of his head, as they both laughed. He felt a displacement of air once again, as she hoped off of the table, and back into her seat. "Turd," He could hear the grin in her voice.

"But you still love me."

"That I do, Matty," She leaned contentedly against his shoulder, as he heard her open the book once again. "That I do."

**Present Day**

"Matt," TJ's voice was laced with panic. He felt her grab the four year old, and step protectively in front of her. "I can explain."

The tightness in his throat wouldn't go away. "I think you should."

A hesitation. The smacking sound of the little girl eating her sandwich.

"She's not mine."

Up until that moment, Matt hadn't realized the breath he had been holding, or the fact that he was maintaining a death grip on his cane. His senses which were usually on hyper alert seemed dulled, the way they got when he was cursed with a head cold, or had been hit upon the head too many times. It wasn't until he felt the familiar pull of Foggy's hand on his arm, that he was able to ground himself back to reality.

It took all of his willpower to keep his head. A thousand emotions swirled behind his sightless eyes. Relief, shock, anger. Longing, guilt, and pain. He used Foggy's hold on his to focus his energy in the only way possible - through the common sense of a lawyer.

"Who is she?" His words were rushed behind their calm exterior.

"A friend's daughter," She admitted, her heartbeat hammering. Matt couldn't tell if it was because she was lying, or was as sick as he felt. "I met her five years ago, but she died in childbirth. I've been raising her since. Her and her-"

"Aunt Terry?" Matt had been so consumed with his own body, that he hadn't even noticed the other body sneak up from the alleyway. Judging by the way Foggy jumped, he hadn't heard him either. "Are these guys bugging you?"

Male, from the tone of voice, but not quite an adult, still stuck in the awkward years of a late teenager. Matt pegged him around seventeen, though it was hard to know for sure beneath the baggy hoody, and distinct smell of drugs. The familiar scent made Matt's hair stand on end, as it was a smell Daredevil was more than familiar with.

"Tate," TJ's voice seemed relieved. "There's no problem. Just a misundertanding."

Another survey of the newest addition to the room, and Matt confirmed a gun in the boy's back pocket. Judging from the twitch in Tate's finger, he was was contemplating whether or not he would need it. Matt answered the question for him with a succinct, "If you pull that Browning out of your pocket you'll accomplish nothing more than scaring your sister."

He could sense the similarities between the two, the similar scent, a similar bone structure. The connection wasn't that difficult to make. Tate's wary surprise rolled off of him in waves.

"What the hell," The teenager looked dubiously at Matt's cane. "How did you know that?"

Before Matt could respond, TJ beat him to it. "Heightened senses," Her tone was clipped and distant. "Don't bother lying to him - it won't work."

"Bloody hell man," This time from Foggy. "Are you telling me she's known this entire time, and yet I only find out when you're half dead?"

Matt blew out an air of frustration as he tried to focus back on the subject at hand. "She knew me before the accident Fog," He explained as quickly as possible. "Of course she knew."

"Of course I did," Her tone was slightly bitter. "But it did no good in the end. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Matt. It was nice seeing you again, but you have to go."

"Are you kidding me?" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You have your life, and I have mine."

"You live in an abandoned room, stealing to eat."

He felt her clench her jaw, the first familiar movement she had done since running into her. "That doesn't concern you."

"We're fine, thank you very much," The boy stepped up, putting on a protective air. "We don't need your help."

Matt's fists tightened around his cane. "Look kid, you need to stay out of this right now. We're-"

"Aunty I'm still hungry."

The quiet voice stilled all conversation in the room. Mat saw in his mind's eye TJ lowering herself to the little girl's height, a tone of resignation in her voice. "I know sweetie," Her words were hushed, and Matt could tell that she was embarrassed to be speaking them, even though she tried not to show it. "But we have to keep the rest for breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

In that moment, Matt's chest felt hollow as the little girl's shoulders dropped in disappoint. She was dangerously thin as it was, her stomach churning even after eating. Matt always found that the hardest. For while the Mask could fight crime, and stop all other injustices, hunger was one thing that evaded his work. Starvation was the one thing Matt couldn't prevent in Hell's Kitchen.

But he could in this case.

With delibrately slow movements, so as not to startle anyone, Matt knelt in fron of the child. Knowing his dark lenses could be intimidating, he removed his glasses as he settled before her.

"Your eyes are funny," She picked up quickly. Matt quirked a small smile, as he tried to focus them best he could for her sake. He heard TJ gasp a reprimantion, though he waved it off.

"It's fine," He explained. "I was in an accident when I was just a few years older than you. I haven't been able to see since."

"Not at all?" He felt her small hand poke his cheek, and his smile widened with a sad shake of his head.

"Not at all."

"That's sad," He could hear her frown of concern. "Do you know what colour grass is?"

"Of course," He offered quietly. "It's the colour of your Aunty's eyes when the sunlight hits them right before night."

"I never noticed that before," The little girl gasped excitedly. "How do you know that if you can't see?"

His smile saddened. "We were really close a long time ago. And while most things have muddled into darkness, there are a few which I remember with clarity."

"Like Aunty's eyes," The girl confirmed.

Matt inclined his head. "Yes, like her eyes."

Silence ensued, Tate scowled, and Foggy just seemed plain awkward. TJ was the only one he couldn't read. He cleared his throat again, speaking to the child. "Would you like to come stay with me tonight? I promise we can eat anything you want."

"I don't think that's a good idea," TJ tried to interrupt. But the little girl was already thrilled.

"Even pizza?" She asked hopefully.

"Even pizza," Matt assured. He stood up slowly. "I live close to here."

"Matt," TJ's voice was firm. "No."

He turned to her then, and really saw her for the first time in thirteen years. The bones which still creaked, but were no longer covered by a healthy amount of skin. The fact that her ribs were protruding, and her hands were stained with drugs - though not from use, but from packing. Packing for money, he assumed. Her hair once lovely was straggly and dirty from nights unwashed and poor nutrition. What was more her vibrant love of life and trust seemed to be gone, replaced with someone set on survival, someone who existed, but didn't live.

"Please TJ," His voice conveyed what he couldn't say, the years worth of apologies caught in his throat. "I can't fix the past, but I can help with this. One night, that's all I'm asking. Just to get you back on your feet. You can decide from there."

Her hesitation was a knife itself. He could almost see her weighing the pros and cons, analyzing every aspect as she used to do in school. Finally, she nodded.

"Are you serious?" Came an outraged burst from Tate. "You're seriously going to go with him. The blind guy."

"Just for tonight," TJ's voice was hard. "You have to think about your sister Tate. Neither of us have been able to bring in any cash as of late. Until we can figure something out, we need a way to take care of her."

"Unbelievable," Matt heard the boy grumble. "I'll see you around. I refuse to be a charity case."

And then he was gone, leaving only a hint of anger swirling in the atmosphere behind him. Matt felt TJ turn towards him apologetically. "Sorry about Tate. He views us as his responsibility, so something like this is undoubtedly hard for him."

"Understandable," Matt was only too happy that she complied. "Though the offer is still open for him if he needs it."

TJ shook her head. "Nah. He'll probably look for work twice as hard tonight in lieu of it. Thanks though."

Matt nodded his head. He turned back to his friend. "Foggy, why don't you take her ahead," He gestured to the child. "We'll be right behind you."

"Right," He could hear his friend's reservations, even as he complied. "Don't take too long."

As it happened, they didn't take too long at all. Matt waited patiently as TJ threw several things into a ratty old bag, before the two of them stepped back out onto the busy street, TJ awkwardly following him. He easily picked up onf Foggy and the girl's signature, since they were only ten feet ahead of them.

"So," Matt started, trying to break the tense silence between them. "How are you doing?"

"Don't," She stated simply. "Too much has changed, Matt. Don't try and care. We'll just end up getting hurt again."

"I wasn't," He rebutted, giving a sly quirk at the corner of his mouth. "I was just trying to be polite."

She chuckled at that. Matt did too.

Finally she asked, "So, you've probably figured out the rest of my story by now, but what about yours? I take it from that fancy suit that you have a job?"

He chuckled again. "Nelson and Murdock," He gestured ahead to the general vicinity of where Foggy was. "Attorneys at Law."

"Your a Lawyer," He could hear the disbelief in her voice. "That's the last thing I'd have ever expected you to become. Wasn't it a lot of reading?"

"Yeah," He agreed. "Though Foggy did most of it for me. I met him at Uni. Have stuck together ever since."

"That's good," He almost missed her words. "Really good."

After a moment of contemplation, Matt quietly admitted, "I never forgot you though - couldn't. But you probably guessed that after I told you my professions, didn't you?"

A sad smile tugged on her lips. "Figured so," She agreed. "Though I never forgot you either."

"Oh?" He quirked a brow in curiousity.

"No," She admitted. "That's why I named Tate's sister Eilonwy."

**Hey, sorry for the wait! My life's been crazy busy, as I'm in senior year, and we just had our prom this weekend :) But I'll try and work on this more now, though no promises! Thank you for all your overwhelming support, and let me know if you guys have any ideas for this fic! I'm really just playing around with it, and as you can probably tell in this chapter, writing in the perspective of a blind person is NOT easy for me, hence why it seems so disjointed. Oh well, perhaps I'll get the tecnique with time.**

**Thanks again to everyone! Till next time ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry this took so long to update. I'm afraid this story will be on hiatus for a bit, just until I get another wind of inspiration. Thanks for all the support so far though and hopefullyI'll see you soon!**

**16 Years Ago**

Matt's stomach felt like it was going to burst. He seriously had no idea how TJ was still scarfing down a package of fries. Sure, they were about the same size (In reality, she was currently an inch and a half taller than him, but he pretended it didn't matter) but still. She was a _girl. _He should've been able to out eat her no problem.

So how the hell did he end up ten dollars down in an eating bet?

It was times like these that Matt seriously questioned the justice of the universe.

"Why don't we go catch a matinee?" Her voice broke into his thoughts. "I beleive they're playing Indiana Jones."

"I'd love to," He said, pausing to let out a burp, "But I have Sunday School, remember?"

He heard her crinkle her nose. "Do you seriously have to go?"

He rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his soda. "Yes, I seriously have to go. Why don't you come with?"

The crinkle in her nose became deeper. "Are you crazy? Me in a dress at one of those? I don't even believe in a god Matty. Won't they whip me or something?"

Matt fully laughed. "Of course not. And you wouldn't even have to wear a dress. Please?"

There was a pregnant pause, as he heard TJ swirl her straw in her drink, deep in thought. For a moment he was sure she was going to reject him again, as she always seemed to do. So he was surprised when she answered with, "As long as you swear I don't have to wear a dress."

"Deal," His whole face lit up with a smile, as he grabbed his walking stick with precision, and bounded up from his seat on at the diner. "Better anyways, we're gonna be late. Come on!"

He didn't even bother waiting for her, knowing that she could catch up easily. He tossed a few dollar bills onto the counter as he passed, only to recieve a shout from Nelly the owner to slow down before he fell down a manhole.

He pushed open the revolving glass doors and stepped foot out onto the pavement. The air was laced with exhaust fumes, as Hell's Kitchen so often was. Cars honked, irritated, and the bustle of people, though dulled due to the Sunday morning, was as constant as ever.

TJ appeared behind him, and naturally linked her arm with his.

"So, where's this church you are ever so devout to?" She asked in a slightly mocking tone. Ever the peace seeker, Matt chose to ignore her sarcasm, and merely began guiding them down the street.

"So you've never been to church?" He found the question tumbling out of his mouth, as he nearly bounded on the balls of his feet. TJ's hair tickled his ears as she shook her head slightly.

"Nah, not with the Pattersons, at least. My mum used to take me when she was alive, but I don't remember much, just that the starched gowns she made me wear were itchy and smelled."

"Are you sure that just wasn't you?" Matt joked, only to get a sharp nudge in he ribs.

"Hilarious," She drolled. "Seriously though. You've been religious as long as I've known you. How'd that happen?"

Matt shrugged. "Dunno really. My dad was far from religious. I just sort of picked it up. Didn't really do anything with it till after the accident though, and even then, I never really _believed. _That came after my dad died."

"Well we certainly took our parents deaths too very different ways," TJ mused.

"Well, there's still time to change that," Matt smiled. "Here."

He guided her up the familiar steps of the church. A small part of him sombered with each step, as he so often did. He could here the whispers around them as they entered.

Battlin' Jack's old boy.

Matt fought back a sigh. He loved his father, and still missed him with a passion, but at times, such as going to Church, being the son of a heavy weight champion wasn't the greatest.

"Why's everyone staring? Is it cause I'm not in a dress?" TJ tried - and failed - to whisper in his ear.

"Nah, they always do that. They think it's okay because I can't see them, but I can. I think it's because of my dad, you know?"

"Oh" TJ bit her lip. "Sorry."

Another shrug. "Nothing to be sorry about. C'est la vie, right?"

"C'est la vie," He heard her reiterate under her breath. He guided her to the back pew, and they both took a seat.

The sermon was long, a colourful collective of the tale of Adam and Eve. Matt could tell near the end of it that TJ was fidgety, but he was impressed that she didn't get up and leave. As it drew to a close finally, and everone got up to leave, Matt grabbed her hand before she could drag them anywhere.

"Come on," He insisted. "I want you to meet Father Lantom."

The crowd parted for them, as they pushed in the opposite direction. Old man Bart stuck his foot out in a shoddy attempt to trip Mat, but used to such treatement, Matt accidently overstepped that step, and missed his foo by an inch. He could hear the old man grumble about the devil at work, but Matt could care less. Father Lantom was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Matthew," His voice was as calm and soothing as ever. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Terrianalynne," Matt introduced.

"Ah," He could hear amusement in the older man's voice. "So this is the young girl I hear so much about."

Matt felt the heat radiating off of TJ's cheeks increase. He blushed himself.

"That was a very nice sermon," TJ offered.

He felt Lantom smile. "Thank you, dear. May I ask what brings you here this fine morning?"

An awkward shuffle. "Uh, Matt invited me."

"Well, I'm glad you came. Now if you'll excuse me, I have confession to get to. I'll see you next week Matt. And it was nice meeting you, Ms. Jacquelette," He departed quickly. Matt felt TJ stiffen as they were left alone.

"How did he know my name?" She asked. "I never told him!"

"He knows everyone. Did the same thing to me too when I first met him. He probably remembers you from your car accident."

"I guess," She mused, though she didn't sound sure. "Can we leave now?"

Matt rolled his eyes. Though he was wearing his glasses, he knew TJ was close enough to see. "Fine."

"Thank god," She exclaimed, tugging on his arm. "And hail Mary, and all that jazz."

They both couldn't stop laughing all day.

**Present Day**

Matt was an imbecile. A true, die-hard, french accented imbecile. He seriously needed to start following Foggy's advice, and think for once, before he acted.

That was the first though that ran through Matt's mind the next morning, as his brain picked up on two other breathing signatures in his apartment. The second was that he badly needed a shower.

Body well rested for once after a night free from the devil, Matt showered quickly. He slid into his daily suit, sighing as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had work to get to. Yeah. Hopefully that sense of purpose could deplete the enormous sense of awkwardness he felt in his living room. Speaking of...

"You know," Matt called as he opened the bathroom door. "I'm slightly offended that you would consider leaving without saying goodbye."

He could pretty much feel TJ cringe, as her grip around his front doorknob tightened. "Didn't want to disturb you?" She offered lamely, although it ended as more of a question rather than as a statement.

"I'm sure," Matt walked without pretence to his kitchen, as he felt TJ pretty much slink back inside like a wounded dog. Eilonwee was sleepily holding her hand as she yawned.

"Is she allergic to anything?" Matt asked as he went for the flour in his cupboard.

"I don't think so, but I've never had her tested," TJ admitted. "You don't have to make anything for us. I can't pay you back."

"I'm not expecting you to," Matt was slightly offended. "And there's no way I'm letting you leave without eating."

He filled the silence with small talk, usually aiming questions towards Eilonwee who insisted on being called Eiley. She as more open than TJ, talking about everything and anything. A small part of Matt achedm knowing that under different circumstances Eiley could have very well been his and TJ's daughter. But a larer part - the part more aimed towards common sense - informed him that iit was idiotic o thin in such a way, and so he didn't.

His stomach was full as he finished off his pancake, and to his satisfaction he noted that Eiley's was content as well. Even TJ who had stared sullenly at her plate for the majority of breakfast no longer held her grumbling abdomen.

By the time they were cleaning up, Matt had made an executive decision.

He bent down in front of Eiley, who already seemed to view Matt much more fondly than TJ was. The little girl smiled up expectantly at Matt, not even considering his blindness a disability after he answered close to a thousand questions pertaining to it that she had.

"Eiley, would like to come see where I work today? We can go get ice cream for lunch afterwards," His sly bribe didn't go unoticed by TJ, who immediately refused.

"_No _Matt," Her tone was clipped. "It's been nice seeing you but-"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Eiley's voice overtook that of her guardian, as she grabbed Matt's hand. "Are we going to go catch bad guys?"

"Not quite," He smiled. "But we are going to go help the good guys."

"Yay!" She shrilled, as she dropped Matt's hand, and bounded to go put her shoes on. Matt couldn't completely hide his smirk as he stood up.

"Matt, we aren't going with you," TJ whispered angrily so Eiley didn't hear. "That's _final."_

"Oh come on TJ," Matt insisted. "I just found you again- why the hell do you want to get rid of me so fast? Did I do something thirteen years ago that I don't know about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not you idiot," She scoffed. "Look. It's not you. It's just that we each have our very own, very seperate lives, _Daredevil," _She all but hissed the last part.

Matt narrowed his eyes knowing that she was close enough to see the gesture behind his glasses. "You know?"

"Of course I know!" She seemed offended. "Yeesh, what other blind idiot do I know who can beat up a gang full of bad guys? As soon as I saw the first article I knew it was you. Plus the Devil thing helped. Always had to be the religious one, didn't you?"

That's when he picked it up. The faintest quiver of her heartbeat. It was duller than usual, suggesting years of practice, but Matt could still sniff out the lie - or in this case, partial truth.

"And...?" He made an unimpressed face. She lasted about three seconds before sighing and producing something from her pocket.

"And I found your burner phone," She mumbled, not so much out of guilt, but humiliation at getting caught.

"Found or was trying to steal?" Matt inquired, as he carefully pocketed the device. TJ crossed her arms.

"And yet this is another reason why we need to part ways Matt. Too much has changed."

"Too much has changed, or you're _pretending _that too much has changed?" He couldn't keep the scorn from his tone as his emotions got the better of him. "I'm really starting to think it's me."

"It's not you!"

The scream was sudden and unexpected. As it ripped harshly from TJ's throat, silence quickly followed. Matt was aware of Eiley staring up at them nervously. He turned so that he was facing the little girl's direction.

"We're coming Eiley," He assured quietly, before she could start crying. As he picked up his cane, and headed owrads the door, he stopped and whispered into TJ's ear. Her hand was over her mouth, and she was breathing hard, but Matt paid no regard, too overwhelmed in his own feelings.

"Then if it's not me," He all but growled. "I want to know who. Because you aren't my TJ. But I swear I'll get her back."

And then he left without preamble, Eiley in tow, not bothering to see if Terry followed.


End file.
